


Не совсем по плану / (K)Not Exactly According to Plan

by Niobeya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating, Possessive Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, но все хорошо, почти dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobeya/pseuds/Niobeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дерек думал о том, как найдет свою пару, он ждал чего угодно, кроме этого. </p><p>Он ждал облегчения, ждал глубокого, укоренившегося в костях спокойствия и удовлетворения, абсолютного принятия и освобождающей душу радости. Вообще, учитывая то, как прошли последние несколько лет его жизни, сказать, что он ждал чего-то хорошего – это слегка преувеличение. Хотя Дерек надеялся. Он надеялся, что когда ощутит ту связь, когда все перекроет нужда прикасаться, помечать и заявлять права, когда он, наконец, найдет свою пару, это будет началом чего-то нового, хорошим предзнаменованием. </p><p>Вместо этого, он нашел Стайлза – хахаха хрена с два ты узнаешь мое имя – Стилински, полную противоположность того, кого, как он думал, ему бы хотелось иметь в качестве пары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не совсем по плану / (K)Not Exactly According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(K)Not Exactly According to Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703261) by [Sugakane_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01). 



> Переводчик без беты, так что, если вы заметите ошибки или опечатки, или знаете, как сделать текст лучше - пожалуйста, напишите об этом в комментариях! Спасибо <3

Когда Дерек думал о том, как найдет свою пару, он ждал чего угодно, кроме этого.

Он ждал облегчения, ждал глубокого, укоренившегося в костях спокойствия и удовлетворения, абсолютного принятия и освобождающей душу радости. Вообще, учитывая то, как прошли последние несколько лет его жизни, сказать, что он ждал чего-то хорошего – это слегка преувеличение. Хотя Дерек _надеялся_. Он надеялся, что когда ощутит ту связь, когда все перекроет нужда _прикасаться, помечать_ и _заявлять права_ , когда он, наконец, найдет свою пару, это будет началом чего-то нового, хорошим предзнаменованием.

Вместо этого, он нашел Стайлза – _хахаха хрена с два ты узнаешь мое имя_ – Стилински, полную противоположность того, кого, как он думал, ему бы хотелось иметь в качестве пары.

Стайлз громкий, наглый и слегка засранец. Он напористый, болтливый, и его ум не доведет его до добра. Он – испорченный саркастичный ребенок, и Дерек уверен на девяносто процентов, что Стайлз намеренно _пытается_ сделать так, чтобы Дерек поседел, потому что он вообще не слушает приказов. Он безрассуден, импульсивен и постоянно кидается в самую гущу сверхъестественных разборок, как будто у него там какое-то важное дело. Однако Дерек знает, что Стайлз не плохой – он невероятно храбр и по-дурацки предан. Он хитроумен и проницателен, он будет играть грязно и биться до последнего за тех, кого любит. Он изворотлив, умел и прагматичен, и правильно сочетает идеалы и реальность. Он испытал достаточно боли от потерь, чтобы _понимать_ , но не _жалеть_ , и хочет сражаться за то, во что верит, даже когда все оборачивается против него. Стайлз отказывается жить в страхе, не боится проигрывать, не позволяет неудачам ожесточать или ослаблять его, и – это вечное проклятье Дерека – ему можно доверять.

А еще, Стайлзу семнадцать, он сын шерифа и, к счастью, не подозревает о собственной красоте. От всего этого, Дерек хочет трахнуть его так, чтобы под ними проломился матрас, доски пола, и, если это возможно, _земля_.

Дерек не знает, смеяться ему, плакать или гневно выть оттого, что из всех людей в Бикон Хиллс, с которыми он мог спариться, инстинкты привели его к несовершеннолетнему сыну чертового шерифа, который, по совместительству, был самой большой занозой в заднице из всех, кого он встречал. Хуже могло быть только в случае, если бы его парой была Эллисон Арджент. Это было бы кошмаром, о котором Дерек не хотел даже _начинать_ думать. Дерек уже был на той дороге в ад, и не завидует Скотту, которому приходится иметь дело с фирменными хуетой и психозом этой семейки. Однако говорить, что Стайлз лучше, чем Арджент – совсем ненамного – не сказать ничего.

Так что, нет, вся эта история с парой – не совсем катастрофа, но близко к ней. С одной стороны, у них со Стайлзом есть общие друзья и интересы, у них хорошо получается работать вместе (обычно они используют запрещенные приемы, после которых или Дерек заставляет Стайлза сделать то, что ему, черт возьми, сказали, или Стайлз вынуждает Дерека послать к херам свои планы и сделать так, как говорит Стайлз). У них есть взаимные доверие и уважение, и они пугающе совместимы, когда не ходят кругами друг вокруг друга, как петухи на птичьих боях. Между ними есть определенная теплота и влечение. Дереку почти _наверняка_ нравится Стайлз – все эти розовые губы, бледная кожа, длинные ноги и руки и теплые глаза цвета коньяка, в которых Дерек мог бы утонуть, если бы позволил себе, и он знает, что это взаимно. Он знает, как выглядит, и использует это, когда необходимо, и знает, что Стайлзу нравится то, что он видит. Еще он знает, что Стайлз – семнадцатилетний комок гормонов и неудачных решений, который _даже не представляет_ , во что бы мог ввязаться, если бы Дерек когда-нибудь надавил на него – совсем чуть-чуть – и взял то, что Стайлз неосознанно предлагал. Так что, Дерек решает играть с умом. Он подождет, позволит Стайлзу вырасти и созреть, пожить нормально перед тем, как Дерек еще сильнее втянет его в сверхъестественный мир с разговорами о парах и обещаниями «навсегда». Он надеется, что к тому моменту их Стайлзом отношения будут представлять собой что-то менее изменчивое и что-то более стабильное, что небольшое огонек сменит адское пламя. У Дерека есть план, и Дерек намерен ему следовать.

Дерек должен был догадаться. Ничто никогда не идет так, как хочется Дереку, особенно, когда это касается Стайлза.

Почему предъявление прав на свою пару должно быть исключением?

Он в Стайлзе по самые яйца, а Дерек даже не сводил его в кино и поужинать. Они не пара и даже не близки. Он даже никогда не тусовался со Стайлзом вне засад, стратегического планирования или тренировок, а это – Дерек вполне уверен – не считается.

Дерек не знает, почему он думал, что все случится по-другому. Они со Стайлзом – тяни-толкай, неизбежно и непредотвратимо, огниво и пламя, и Дерек должен был догадаться, что это произойдет скорее раньше, чем позже. Он должен был догадаться, что это произойдет _именно_ так – страстно и совершенно неожиданно. Когда он думает об этом, это почти поэтично – то, как они перешли от ссоры к сексу. Он прижимал Стайлза к стене, говоря, что ему _похуй на его вспышку_ , что он мог быть _хоть ебаным огненным шаром_ , и что он _выпотрошит ему внутренности_ , если тот хотя бы _подумает_ о том, чтобы проникнуть в общину ведьм, которые недавно открыли в Бикон Хиллс магазин. Он донес до Стайлза, что Дерек был его _альфой_ , и что Стайлз будет делать _то, что ему, блять, сказали_. Стайлз, как он обычно делает, ответил на это прищуром и резкими словами. Он напомнил Дереку, что он _спасал его мохнатую задницу_ чаще, чем однажды, что _он мог сам о себе позаботиться_ , и что Дерек _мог быть его альфой, но не был его хозяином_. Он спокойно сообщил Дереку, что он не был одним из его бет, и что _Дерек не мог заставить его подчиниться гневным взглядом красных глаз и парой вовремя произнесенных рыков_. Все это было не ново – они несколько дюжин раз спорили об этом в разных выражениях, потому что они такие, и поступают так. Они кусаются и рычат, находят доводы за и против, критикуют и, наконец, приходят к компромиссу, потому что до какого бы накала не доходил спор, они никогда не забывают, что у них обоих одна цель. У них нет пяти лет безоблачной дружбы и непоколебимой привязанности, как у Стайлза и Скотта. Между ними нет мгновенно возникшей связи и понимания, как у Эллисон и Лидии. Но то, что у них есть – это сидящая в глубине души уверенность в том, что ни один из них никогда не сделает ничего, что бы навредило, сделало больно или подвергло другого ненужному риску. У них со Стайлзом нет расписанного «времени для друзей», они не звонят друг другу, просто чтобы поздороваться, но им и не нужно. Дерек знает, что если он позвонит, Стайлз бросит _все_ и будет там, где Дереку нужно. Они братья по оружию, связанные любовью, преданностью и привязанностью к стае и друг другу, и для Дерека это значит намного больше, чем то, что они со Стайлом не съели дерьмовый обед в «Олив Гарден» и не просидели вместе два часа в тишине и темноте кинотеатра. Им не нужно встречаться. Люди встречаются, чтобы узнать друг друга, а он уже знает Стайлза – снаружи и изнутри. Так что, да, было что-то правильное в том, что сначала он прижимал Стайлза к стене, а в следующее мгновение срывал с него одежду.

Стайлз упрям, храбр и всегда так уверен в своей правоте, что Дерек иногда не может удержаться от того, чтобы не проверить его, не поддразнить, не доказать, что тот неправ – просто чтобы заставить сердце Стайлза биться быстрее, а кровь – кипеть. Он не может не огрызаться на него, чтобы увидеть, как сильно тот попытается укусить в ответ. Дерек знает, что Стайлз не любит рамки, он всегда пытается найти путь _над, вокруг_ или _сквозь_. Стайлз не принимает слова «нет», не делает того, что ему говорят, если не знает, зачем, и хотя такое любопытство было и остается ценным ресурсом, однажды оно может стать причиной, по которой Стайлза убьют, а этого Дерек не может допустить. Стайлзу нужно научиться _слушать_ и _подчиняться_ , _понимать и уважать границы_ , так что Дерек сковывает Стайлза, просто чтобы увидеть, сколько способов тот изобретет, чтобы выбраться. Когда Стайлз бросает ему вызов, Дерек принимает его. Когда Стайлз переходит границы, Дерек ставит его на место. Когда Стайлз испытывает его, Дерек делает все, чтобы пройти испытание, потому что это то, что он должен делать. Дерек делает все это для себя, для своей стаи и _для своей пары._

Стайлз сотни раз доказывал, что достоин Дерека, и Дерек не может не быть для Стайлза лучшим человеком, лучшим альфой, лучшей _парой_.

А прямо сейчас это значит, что он должен поддаться и дать им обоим то, в чем они нуждаются. Стайлз в доме Дерека, в его постели, и от _звуков_ , которые Стайлз издает, от того, как он _раскрывается_ , от того, как Стайлз чувствуется _под ним_ и _вокруг него_ , Дерек не может сдержаться. Ему кажется, что он сломается на части, если не расскажет Стайлзу, если не заставит его чувствовать, насколько все это важно для Дерека, насколько для него важен _Стайлз_.

Дерек лежит на Стайлзе, прижимая его к матрасу руками, своим весом и желанием Стайлза _позволить_ Дереку прижимать его. Стайлз вытянулся под Дереком, длинный, стройный и _его_ – оба его запястья зажаты рукой Дерека у него над головой, он выгибает спину и подставляет беззащитное горло. Дерек не может сдержать самодовольного удовлетворения от этого вида, или от того, как он склоняется над Стайлзом и _кусает_ , оставляя свою метку на коже. Стайлз все время дразнит его, говоря, что он немногословен, но сейчас Дерек не может закрыть рта. Он признает все свои грехи; он говорит Стайлзу, как долго ждал его – _Я знал это, как только увидел тебя, но все началось в ту ночь в бассейне, когда я принял это и начал нуждаться в тебе, хотеть тебя_ , - говорит, что Стайлз принадлежит ему – _Ты мой, только мой, и больше ничей, -_ говорит, как заявит на него права – _Я укушу тебя, помечу, повяжу и никогда не отпущу._

Дерек знает, что Стайлз не понимает, не все. Он чувствует запахи померанца и имбиря, спрятанные под кардамоном и сандаловым ароматом возбуждения, и знает, что Стайлз растерян, что мозг мальчика еще работает, и что у него есть вопросы. Дерек знает, что должен остановиться, взять себя в руки, сесть рядом со Стайлзом и дать ему ответы, но он _не может_. Мир может гореть синим пламенем, а Дерек не остановится, _не сможет_ остановиться.

Дерек действует инстинктивно, опираясь на первобытную нужду, и единственное, что он знает точно – что если Стайлз не попросит, он не сможет остановиться. Впрочем, Дерек сомневается, что Стайлз сделает это в ближайшее время: Стайлз так сладко раскрывается перед ним, словами и телом умоляя _не останавливаться_. Дерек думает, что Стайлз, возможно, хочет Дерека почти так же сильно, как он его.

 _Почти_ , думает Дерек, потому что если бы он хотел Дерека так же сильно, это случилось бы уже давно. Дерек не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

Не то что бы это было важно, потому что это случилось сейчас. Пушистые декоративные подушки, на покупке которых настоял Айзек, кучей свалены на пол. Простыни из нелепо высокоплотной ткани, которые Лидия угрозами вынудила его купить, вылезли из-под матраса, а в некоторых их местах видны дыры от когтей Дерека. Кроваво-красное одеяло, которое его заставила приобрести Эрика, сбилось в кучу в ногах, изголовье, наверное, уже выбило в стене трещину, а латунная монстроподобная лампа, которая, как утверждал Питер, «подойдет к декору», все ближе и ближе подпрыгивала к краю тумбочки, и…

Дереку она все равно никогда не нравилась.

Даже если бы нравилась, он бы не остановился. Стайлз весь был скользким, тугим и жарким, и мозг Дерека заклинило на бесконечном повторе _«взять, пометить, трахать, пара, мой»_. Дерек впивается зубами в шею Стайлза – предварительно убедившись, что они остаются тупыми и человеческими, - хватает его за бедра с такой силой, что могут остаться синяки, и продолжает толкаться в тело своей пары. Он уже заставил Стайлза кончить, и он намерен сделать это еще раз.

И еще.

Дерек знает, что Стайлзу нужно больше, что он _хочет_ больше, и он намерен дать это ему. Стайлз стонет и извивается под ним, _выкрикивает его имя_ , говорит, _как ему хорошо_ и _умоляет не останавливаться_.

Как будто Дерек может остановиться. Как будто Дерек может хоть в чем-то отказать Стайлзу.

Стайлз доверяет ему свое тело, верит, что Дерек не будет слишком жестким, или не зайдет слишком далеко, и Дерек четко, болезненно чувствует это доверие. Он уважает его, понимая, что для Стайлза значит быть таким уязвимым, таким выставленным напоказ, и он намерен сделать все, чтобы Стайлз не пожалел об этом, не пожалел о _нем_. Дерек хочет, чтобы Стайлзу было хорошо, он хочет сделать все, чтобы тот чувствовал себя _особенным_ , _драгоценным_ и _желанным_. Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя использованным, чтобы он хоть на секунду усомнился в том, что для Дерека он гораздо больше, чем тело или средство для достижения цели. Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз когда-либо вспоминал об этом со стыдом. Он знает, что, наверное, должен быть нежнее и двигаться медленнее, и он так и сделает. Позже. Потом. Но сейчас, его поглощает нужда _брать Стайлза_ , _дарить ему удовольствие_ , разбирать его на части и собирать заново, делать его своим и не отпускать. Дерек толкается в Стайлза, сильно и глубоко, и говорит своей паре, своему хорошенькому, неустрашимому, отважному мальчику, _как он идеален_ , и что _он был создан для Дерека_. А затем Стайлз – сладкий, ни о чем не подозревающий, _хитрый_ Стайлз – шепчет в ответ, прося Дерека _доказать это, взять его, сделать его своим_ , и Дерек слетает с катушек. Он прижимает Стайлза к кровати и втрахивается в него жестче, клянясь _никогда не отпускать его_. Он говорит Стайлзу, что тот _не сможет уйти_ , и обещает, что если тот когда-нибудь попробует, то Дерек последует за ним даже в ад, что он _выследит его, притащит домой и будет ебать до тех пор, пока Стайлз не запомнит, что его место – за Дереком, под Дереком, с Дереком навечно, навсегда_.

И даже хотя Дерек знает (а он знает), что Стайлз невероятно свободолюбив, и все, что Дерек делает, он делает только потому, что _Стайлз позволяет это_ , - Стайлз кончает именно из-за того, что Дерек заявляет на него права. Он кончает с _воем_ , выкрикивая имя Дерека, и выплескивает горячее семя между их телами. От _вида, запаха_ и _ощущения_ его оргазма Дерек теряет голову. Он выходит из Стайлза, пользуясь своими скоростью, силой и остатками контроля, переворачивает его и ставит на локти и колени, а затем снова входит в то идеальное место, которое принадлежит только ему. Дерек покрывает Стайлза и толкается в него - глубоко, хорошо и настойчиво, так, что когда он кончает, заполняя Стайлза горячей густой спермой, у него в глазах мелькает красное. Дерек знает, что у Стайлза нет сил. Он неопытен, изможден и дрожит под ним, но все равно умоляет _не останавливаться_. Дерек думает, что Стайлз даже _не в курсе_ , что разговаривает, о том, что говорит Дереку, как сильно он _хочет этого_ , _хочет его_ , что он даже не думал, что у него с Дереком _был какой-то шанс_. Он несет какую-то ерунду о горячих парнях и уровнях привлекательности, о том, что Дерек совершенно вне лиги Стайлза и должен найти себе кого-то получше. Как будто для Дерека есть кто-то лучше.

Как будто он когда-нибудь захочет кого-то другого.

Дерек действует на автопилоте, все его восприятие сузилось до повторяющегося _«пара, пометить, мой»_. Дерек _хочет_. Он хочет _так сильно_ и нуждается _так отчаянно_ , и от запаха их совокупления, от вкуса Стайлза на языке, он _не может думать_. Он подчиняется инстинктам, поддается желаниям, закрывает глаза, стискивает бедра Стайлза, как будто они принадлежат ему, и вталкивается в него.

Он входит так глубоко, как только может, и застывает. Он чувствует, как его член разбухает и становится толще, как узел разрастается внутри Стайлза. Он чувствует, что сердце Стайлза начинает биться быстро, как у кролика, и знает, что Стайлз знает, что происходит (его умная, любопытная пара читала Бестиарий и задала слишком много личных и смущающих вопросов, чтобы не знать), и Дерек снова не может промолчать.

\- Ты такой сладкий. Весь покрасневший, покрытый метками и мой. Ты мой, Стайлз. Ты знаешь это, не так ли? Ты был создан только для меня, и ты так хорошо принимаешь. Ты останешься таким – растраханным, заполненным, лишь для меня, только для меня.

Стайлз бормочет его имя, и Дерек мягко целует его в лопатку.

\- Шшш, - успокаивает он. – Все в порядке. Просто дыши и расслабься. Ты молодец, - хвалит он. Потому что это правда. Стайлз так хорошо принимает его член, так, как Дерек и думал. – Просто еще немного, детка. Еще немного, - урчит он.

Дерек знает, что Стайлзу не совсем удобно, и ненавидит себя за то, что причиняет ему хоть сколько-нибудь боли, но еще, он чувствует себя гордым и непритязательным, потому что это невероятное существо в его постели – _его_. Он проводит руками по телу Стайлза, щедро покрывая его кожу поцелуями и стараясь не двигаться, чтобы уменьшить дискомфорт. Было бы лучше, если бы _Стайлз_ мог замереть. Он трясется, дрожит, и каждый раз, когда он вздрагивает, нервные окончания в том месте, где они связаны, вспыхивают так, что они оба стонут.

Дерек чувствует запах возбуждения, когда Стайлз начинает распаляться снова. Желание витает между ними густым маревом, и Дерек чувствует больше, чем просто легкое самодовольство – он хорошенько выебал и вяжет Стайлза, но тому все равно не достаточно.

Дерек чувствует облегчение, когда из запаха Стайлза уходят нотки боли. Он осторожно перемещает их обоих на бок, чтобы Стайлзу больше не пришлось тратить силы на то, чтобы стоять на четвереньках.

И когда он уверен, что Стайлзу больше не больно, он заявляет на него права.

Он подкидывает бедра вверх, с головой окунаясь в наслаждение. Тело его больше не слушается, и он беспрерывно толкается в Стайлза, говоря, _какой он хороший мальчик_ , обещает ему, что _все узнают_. Он обещает, что _покроет его всего своими метками, хорошенько повяжет и наполнит до краев_ , что им _даже не придется ничего говорить стае_ , что они _почувствуют его запах на Стайлзе, снаружи и внутри_. Узел Дерека разбухает, с каждым толчком бедер трется о простату Стайлза, и он замедляет ритм, чтобы животный инстинкт сменился неторопливой чувственностью. Стайлз такой сладкий, так совпадает с ним, принимает его так, как и должна принимать пара, и Дерек не может перестать _говорить_ , обещая Стайлзу, что даст ему _все_ , разделит с ним _все_ – свое имя, свою стаю, остаток своей жизни. Когда он протягивает руку и обхватывает ладонью член Стайлза, скользя вверх и вниз и оглаживая его до тех пор, пока тот не становится измученным и стонущим, - тогда Дерек понимает, что говорит о том, что _наденет на Стайлза ошейник_ и _женится на нем_. Он кусает Стайлза сзади, в основание шеи, говоря телом все то, для чего не может найти слов. Стайлз содрогается и кончает ему в руку и на простыни, и от этого Дерека накрывает собственный оргазм. Он сходит с ума от необходимости втолкнуться _глубже_ , наполнить Стайлза _больше_ , оставить _клеймо_ на всей этой мягкой розовой коже, к которой больше никто не прикасался. Он спускает в Стайлза, накачивает его своей спермой, и старается не закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть, как тот примет это.

После того, как он излился в свою пару, он устраивает их поудобнее, так, чтобы Стайлзу было комфортно, и плавится в удовольствии от вязки. У Дерека в голове туман от наслаждения, он пропитан удовлетворением, и он бы ни за что не сделал это в каком-то другом месте с кем-то еще.

Дерек ждет, что Стайлз начнет выдавать по тысяче слов в минуту, шутить или требовать объяснений, но он блаженно молчит, возможно, слишком удовлетворенный и усталый, чтобы произнести что-то связное. Единственный звук, который он слышит – это стук их сердец, бьющихся в унисон, пока они приходят в себя, и это правильно.

Как ни странно (а может, и нет, учитывая, как прошла ночь), тишину нарушает Дерек. Он не может не прикасаться к Стайлзу, даже сейчас, когда он удовлетворен. Ему нужно трогать его. Он пропускает сквозь пальцы влажные от пота волосы Стайлза, мягко тянет за прядки и одобрительно хмыкает – Стайлз отказался от короткой стрижки и отрастил волосы, так что теперь их можно накручивать на пальцы и потягивать. Он легко целует плечи Стайлза, проводит языком по спине и посасывает кожу рядом с синяком у него на шее – меткой Дерека, его _клеймом_. Дерек трогает Стайлза со всей нежностью, на которую способен, и со всем почтением, которого Стайлз _заслуживает_. Он проводит пальцами по его животу и боку, поглаживает и сжимает его бедра, все время говоря Стайлзу, какой он _красивый_ , какой _идеальный_ , что теперь он принадлежит _Дереку_ , что Дерек будет _защищать его_ , _делать его счастливым_ , и как Дерек _горд_ оттого, что _принадлежит Стайлзу_.

Это не то, чего Дерек ожидал, когда думал о том, как найдет свою пару. Он не ожидал Стайлза, не ожидал сложностей или вызовов, не ожидал, что будет подчиняться, когда заявит права.

Дерек не ждал ничего из этого.

Он не ждал этого, не всегда был этому рад, но он не отказался бы от этого ни за что на свете.


End file.
